


like a peach

by bemy1004



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemy1004/pseuds/bemy1004
Summary: Mark makes Donghyuck feel blue. But it’s his favourite colour.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [blue](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/320508) by eightbitstories on twitter. 



Donghyuck hugged his knees and watched his best friend who was in yellow that day, play dodgeball with their classmates.

Mark looked very much like the sun, and Donghyuck could only describe him and the feeling as blinding. Yet he knows he wouldn’t want this moment in any other way.

Be it his eyes, his smile, or the way he would scrunch his nose, everything about Mark is simply so bright and pretty. Nothing about Mark seemed imperfect. It was unfair and Donghyuck hated it.

Donghyuck enjoys watching Mark do the things he loves. But he hates the fact that he loves it.

 

“Hey, are you free tonight? Can we go cycling? We can go to the beach this time!” Mark took a seat beside Donghyuck, all sweaty from the game earlier on. Donghyuck nodded in response and Mark flashed his widest smile. The kind of smile where his eyes turn into a thin line and his cheeks are raised to the maximum. It was the kind of smile that could turn Donghyuck’s insides into a mess within seconds.

“See you!” 

 

Donghyuck doesn’t know if he should be grateful for their current situation or not.

It started raining out of nowhere and their night cycling plan was ruined instantly. They only cycled for an hour or less when Mark started shrieking about feeling water droplets fall on his head. The two quickly seeked shelter in prevention of getting more drenched than they already were. 

The rain was heavy and loud. The raindrops hit the ground with rhythmic hits, almost like a melody. But no matter how wonderful the raindrops sound, they can never beat Mark’s giggles as they cycled under the rain and when they realised how screwed they were for the night. His laughter was starting to become Donghyuck’s favourite song.

Donghyuck felt a little blue as the sound of Mark laughing increased the rate of his heartbeat.

 

Three am.

The rain was not getting any lighter. In fact, it seemed even heavier than before. The pair of best friends have been sitting under a small roof for the past two hours, trying their best to not admit that they were actually people who could run out of jokes and games to play too. They were known for being a comedic pair but it was clear that their humour had limits because the two are literally dying of boredom right now.

“Scissors, paper, stone! Hey!” Mark threw out a fist and Donghyuck didn’t bother responding. Letting a small fit of laughter escape, Donghyuck threw out a paper and claimed victory. Mark Lee was obviously not happy about it as he furrowed his eyebrows and eyed his best friend darkly. He demanded a rematch and Donghyuck only complied partly because he loved the glint in Mark’s eyes whenever he won and his pouts whenever he lost, mostly because he was bored to death. Mark and Donghyuck played another possibly a hundred rounds before the heavy rain finally turned into light drizzles. The sky gradually got clearer and it was a cue to continue their initial plan of cycling. Donghyuck tried his best to hide his disappointment when Mark excitedly darted towards the bicycles. His grin however reminded Donghyuck that any moment spent with Mark was always a good one nonetheless the situation and the physical distance between them, although he did enjoy Mark’s presence more when he wasn’t screaming but quietly sitting beside him instead while playing stupid self-invented games. He liked it more when Mark huddled close to him because of the cold. Donghyuck liked it more when he could lean his cheek on the top of Mark’s head as they listened to the sound of the rain and not have a care about the world.

Donghyuck felt himself turn more blue, on that windy night.

 

Another two hours breezed past and the two found themselves sitting on the edge of the jetty, with their legs swinging above the waters. The sky had been cleared of dark clouds by then, and the air smelt fresher than usual. Donghyuck took a deep breath and dramatically spread his arms out like wings as he breathed out. Mark chuckled at his best friend’s action before imitating him. Soon enough, they were competing on who could hold their breath the longest but only ended up in fits of laughter as they poked each other’s bellies when either felt threatened by their weird talent of being able to hold their breaths for such a long time.

It was slightly past six am, when Donghyuck felt himself turn blue again as Mark guffawed nonstop. Mark had an odd sort of spluttering laugh and Donghyuck realised that he was getting addicted.

There was a gentle but painful knock on his heart.

Mark makes Donghyuck feel blue. But it’s his favourite colour.

 

“Hey, Hyuck?” Mark called out as he stared at the far end of the sea, squinting when he saw the silhouette of seagulls. They had finally calmed down from all the laughing even though it took them a bit of time to catch their breaths again.

“Yeah?” Donghyuck replied, following Mark’s eyes and looked at the far end of the sea as well. The sun was beginning to rise.

“Pr… Promise we would stay like this forever? Like how we are now. Foolish and reckless and stuff… but always together anyway?” Mark didn’t know why he was stuttering.

Donghyuck was a little taken aback by his sudden choice of words, but couldn’t hold back his toothy grin as his words finally registered in his head.

He would love to be with Mark forever.

“Why so corny out of a sudden?” He had to hide his embarrassment somehow.

Mark shot a small glare at his best friend. 

“Lee Donghyuck!” 

Donghyuck lightly punched his best friend’s shoulder as he promised sincerely.

“Of course.” 

 

That morning, the dark blue sky melted into shades of orange and pink. They reflected in Mark’s eyes, igniting a velvety feel to them when they gave off a dim twinkle. Mark had his mouth gaped open in amazement as he took in the view that he instantly defined as breathtaking. The sky continued to glow in the colour of a ripe peach. The natural light was reflected on the waters, the palm trees, the bicycles, and the two best friends. Their skins were kissed warmly by the rising sun and Donghyuck felt the blue in him slowly vanish as he softly smiled at the boy beside him.

Mark thought the sunrise was pretty. But Donghyuck thought otherwise. 

_Mark is prettier._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think the grammar's off so i apologize if u got annoyed/confused.. ;-; but still thank u for reading till the end!i might add another chapter in mark's pov and a sequel if i have the time... no promises though. comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! thank you again if u read till here, have a nice day/night~ <3 ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck makes what doesn’t matter fade to grey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **do read the first chapter again to refresh your mind as this part is mainly referencing to that!

How?

Mark asks himself that in his every waking moment, but especially when he meets eyes with the boy whose smile seems to be able to light up the entire universe… or just his lovesick self.

Just, how is that boy so perfect?

Donghyuck is someone who could always make people laugh, whether by his funny imitation of famous celebrities or the kind of pranks he enjoys playing on the homeroom teacher. He earned the title of being the clown of the class, something he takes a lot of pride in. Adults often describe him as trouble- he was chaos; and Mark believes them.

Donghyuck is a lot of trouble, because Mark finds himself thinking of the said boy too many times to keep track. He’s so much trouble with that bright smile of his that Mark swears it was what dared him to fall in love with Donghyuck. Mark doesn’t know why he accepted the challenge.

It was a warm and orange morning, when Mark Lee fell in love with his best friend.

 

Sitting at the edge of the jetty, Mark swinged his legs back and forth happily above the waters. The rain was finally gone after a long… who knows how many hours. He felt bad on the inside that the two of them hardly got to cycle although it wasn’t his fault since he couldn’t control the weather. Mark looked over to his side to see a Donghyuck who was humming quite contentedly. He then took a deep breath before dramatically spreading his arms out like wings, then breathing out. Mark did the same thing because the air at six am was certainly fresher than normal, or he just thought it was fun to do so. But soon enough the pair of best friends were competing to see who could hold their breath for the longest. Having poked each other’s weak ticklish spots constantly to make sure no one gets to win, the two were breathless from laughing so much. 

Then, for whatever reason Mark wished he knew how to stop it, he noticed how the ends of Donghyuck’s eyes would crinkle slightly when he smiled, but enough to make him look like the happiest boy ever. He then noticed his perfect set of white teeth that was always shyly covered by his small hand, but not this time. He was smiling so widely, and laughing so brightly. 

_God, he’s so blinding._

Mark felt his heart squeeze a little. (Just a little, this time.)

 

 

“Hey, Hyuck?” Mark called out as he stared at the far end of the sea, squinting when he saw the silhouette of seagulls. He feared that if he glanced at Donghyuck one more time his lungs would give way.

“Yeah?” Came a soft reply, and Mark felt his heart get squeezed even more. Donghyuck’s soft velvety voice was messing him up; slowly, but surely.

Good job, Mark Lee.

 

“Pr… Promise we would stay like this forever? Like how we are now. Foolish and reckless and stuff… but always together anyway?” Mark mentally slapped himself for stuttering and his choice of words. Forever? Really? He never felt stupider and prayed that Donghyuck wouldn’t question him about it.

Mark felt his cheeks become hotter as he watched Donghyuck register his words. Donghyuck had long eyelashes that curled prettily and Mark cursed himself for staring at him. He looked away quickly before his face got redder and before his heart stops from slamming so hard against his ribcage.

“Why so corny out of a sudden?” was all Donghyuck replied.

“Lee Donghyuck!” Mark glared at his best friend.

Donghyuck let a small laugh escape before punching Mark’s shoulder lightly.

“Of course.”

Mark felt his insides explode into fireworks.

 

 

That morning, the dark blue sky melted into shades of orange and pink. Mark couldn’t help but gape at the scenery. He heard a soft sigh beside him and he turned around, intending to catch a quick glimpse of Donghyuck, only to end up boring into his eyes. The light reflected in Donghyuck’s eyes, making them appear shinier than they already are. His skin was kissed gently by the rising sun and Mark found it so difficult to not stare.

Maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him,(because love is blind, right?) but soon everything else around them seemed to fade away, slowly into shades of grey. At that moment, Mark swears, the world only had them.

The sunrise was bright and warm like a peach, and so was Donghyuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all!! i finally got some ideas for a part ii) so here you go :~) i hope it was well done enough TT i might write the sequel for this soon but once again no promises. anyway thank you for reading till here!! <3 <3 kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :D until then, have a nice day/night~


End file.
